I'll be There
by XxChaosReignxX
Summary: Naruto has always been alone all his life. But was that really the case? Did he always have someone there watching him? Songfic about Naruto and how the ghosts of his parents watch over him.


Rome: wow! My very first story ever posted!

Apollo: good for you…what, you wanna a cookie?

Rome: shush you! Anyways, lets get started shall we? Oh yeah,words that are italic are ghost of Naruto's parent's, words that are bold and underlined is the song! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters in this story, they are owned by their creator, but I do own Haru. I also do not own the song, it is owned by Phil Collins. I do not make any money off my stories so do not sue. **

****

****

**_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_**

Haru lifted her baby from his crib and rocked him back and forth whispering gentle words and holding him close to her. She ran her fingers gently through his fluffy blonde hair to sooth down his crying. Sitting down in a chair and smiled down at him, "There now, mama has you. Don't cry sweetheart." He stared up at her with wide clear blue eyes and cooed happily, as he grabbed her index finger in his small hand. Laughing slightly she whispered softly, "Don't you cry my darling. I'll always be there for you…"

**_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_**

Naruto stared after his friends as they walked away with their parents. They all seemed so happy together. He walked over to the abandoned swing set and sat down on one of the swings. He rubbed his eyes free of the tears that threatened to run down his face. Sniffling he mumbled, "Who needs parents anyways…all they do is boss you around, clean your room, be home at a certain time." He swung his legs back and forth and started happily at the setting sun. "Yeah, who needs parents? I can do anything I want to do!" He grinned foolishly at the sun as if he was better than it was. Then slowly, the grin faded and his eyes begun to fill up with tears. "Why…why am I so sad about it then…?"

_Haru and Yondaime stood there and watched their son sitting alone on the swing set. Haru looked up at her husband, who smiled at her and nodded. She slowly walked over to him. She sat in front of him and smiled at him. "We're still here…don't you cry…" she gently reached out, touched his face, and brushed his tears away. _

A gust of wind pasted Naruto's face drying away the tears that fell down his face. He looked up from the ground, looked around, and blinked. "What was that?" he thought. After his tears had stopped and dried, Naruto smiled happily and ran back home before it got to dark.

**And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always **

Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

_Haru watched painfully as her son was exiled from the other children all because he had the nine-tailed fox sealed away inside him. She glared hatefully at some of the parents that told the children about it. _

"_Now that's just cruel! If I was still here I would…I would…" she huffed. Yondaime rested a hand on her shoulder and shook his head warily. "I wanted them to respect him…but it seems that they fear him instead…" Haru huffed and crossed her arms across her chest._

"_They just don't understand…Just because he's a little diffrenent doesn't mean he's not human…" She walked over to Naruto and tapped his nose, "You better stop being a troublemaker and pass the exam this time."_

Naruto went up in front of Iruka to perform the Hengo no Jutsu. Placing his right index and middle finger in between his right thumb and leaving the other index and middle pointing up he yelled, "Change."

In a wisp of smoke a very cute and extremely naked blonde girl stood in a attractive pose. Iruka blinked and fell backwards onto the ground. Naruto changed back and laughed scratching the back of his head, "I call that my Sexy no Jutsu!"

_Haru stared at Naruto is pure horror and pointing feebly at him. "What…what the hell was that? That was the transforming jutsu…"_

_Yondaime smirked and shrugged his shoulder. "Aww, come on Haru, did you see his face?" he said trying not to laugh. She remained silent watching Iruka get back up and yell at Naruto. Sighing heavily, Haru shook her head, "Hopefully, he'll try and be serious and get it right."  
_  
**_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know_**

**_When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know_**

_**Well show them together cuz...**_

"_How are you feeling?"_

Naruto heard a soft voice echoing around his still form. He tried to open his eyes but found no matter how hard he tried he could. His head was resting on something warm and soft and a wave of perfume that smelled like almost like water hit his nose.

"Who…who are you...?" he asked feebly. Every part of his body was numb and burning and he just wanted to get away from the pain.

He felt a cool hand rest gently on his hot forehead, while another gently running thin fingers through his hair.

"_He's got a pretty bad fever…must've been working to hard to become the Hokage."_ The other voice chuckled. It was different from the other one. This one had a deeper sound to it while the other one was soft and gentle. Naruto guessed that is was a male and a female talking. Without knowing it, he started to relax into the unknown hand that was smoothing back his hair as it washed away the pain of his fever and stress. It felt…oddly familiar to him. It had a parents touch to it, he thought. "Who…who are you?" he repeated, hoping that he wasn't dreaming.

"_Why do you ask?"_ the male voice asked curiously.

"I…just…want to know…" He wanted to know who they were. Then he felt warm lips press against his forehead and the woman voice whispered softly,

"_We're so proud of you Naruto. You've grown up so quickly. And…we're so sorry you had to live they way you did. Please forgive us.."_

Naruto wanted to reach out to the woman and reassure her that it was okay but he couldn't lift his hands at all. "Don't worry about it…I'm fine..."

"_Hang in there kiddo."_ The other voice said. Naruto smiled, feeling tears swell in his eyes. "I will…mom…dad…"

**_You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more _**

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always

Naruto stared at his parents' monument. It took over three years to pry the information about them from Jiraiya.

flashback

Jiraiya looked down at the picture he gave Naruto, "Her name was Haru Reinge or that's what we called her. The Third Hokage found her wondering around the outskirts of the village. She didn't know who or where she came from either. So, he took her in and she kinda became his adopted daughter. You act just like her, headstrong, unruly, don't know when to give up. She had a hard time with making friend too. I think the only friend she really had was Yondaime." He chuckled and shook his head. "Then again, it took him a while to get her to talk to him. She was very wary about people. Never trusted anything new to her. Though, I have to admit, she was one clever girl."

Naruto stared down at the picture of his mother. She had clear blue eyes, much like his, and she had long auburn hair that tumbled down like waves. Across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks were freckles that looked like someone hit her with a paintbrush. Smiling, he always wondered where he got freckles from when he stayed out in the sun too long. Jiraiya sighed, "Though, you take after your dad in looks though." Naruto looked up at him and then looked back down at the picture. "What happened to her?" he asked curiously. Jiraiya scratched the back of his neck and looked over to the side, "She died about a month after Yondaime sealed away the demon. Your mother was known for always getting sick and stuff. She…I guess…got sick…" Naruto stared up at him in shock and gritted his teeth. "So..it was my fau-" Jiraiya hit him upside the head, causing Naruto to yelp in pain.

"What was that for you pervy Hermit?" he yelled clutching his head.

"If your parents ever heard you say that, they would have done the same thing." Jiraiya stated coolly. Naruto blinked a few times, lowered his hands from his head, and laughed weakly. "They would have..wouldn't they?"

end of flashback

Naruto grinned and turned around to walk away. A gentle wind gust blew across his face as he turned and looked over his shoulder.

_Yondaime and Haru stood there watching their son walk away. "He's still got a while's away from being Hokage." Yondaime said looking down at Haru. She raised her fingers to her lips and smiled. "Yes…but I know he'll do fine…" When Naruto turned around and looked over his shoulder, Haru waved at him and Yondaime did a mock salute as they both said together, "Good luck."_

Naruto looked back at the monument and smirked, "Thanks dad and mom. I'll do my best…" He turned around and stared to walk away, with a carefree smile on his face.

"_We'll always be there…inside your heart…"_


End file.
